


See you tomorrow

by Faefauna



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, Mention of blood, Wounds, held captive, slight BDSM, yuto just being used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefauna/pseuds/Faefauna
Summary: The days had started to blend together, like the drying cum on his body.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Mizuguchi Yuto | U
Kudos: 16





	See you tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on something heavy so I wrote this to give myself a break
> 
> ~Enjoy~

He felt the rope cut into his wrist as his legs gave out and he was held up by his hands. Yuto looked up desperately, he was met with a beautiful face that spat at him.

“Don’t look at me whore.”

A hand was wrapped around his throat, making sure no oxygen would enter his lungs. His vision went blurry and his consciousness faded. Right before the world went black his windpipe was released. Yuto heaved, making his chest expand until it hurt. 

He couldn’t remember he was first dragged down here, how long it had been nor how many times he was made to orgasm. His mind was fuzzy and his body was dirty, dried up cum smeared across his stomach. Fluids that weren't his had left stains on his face and neck. He couldn’t tell apart pleasure from pain anymore.

A hand reached around him, teasing his filled hole before ripping a beaded string out. The sensation was intense, his loud moan was muffled by the ball in his mouth, held tight by a leather band around his head. 

“You look pathetic.”

The man above him looked so soft, like a sweet roe deer, but his voice cut like a knife. 

Blood ran down Yuto's arms, old wounds made new by the big rope attached to the wall. He didn’t have the strength to stand up as the skin on his wrist ripped further, having to carry the bodyweight. 

“Get down, dog." The man grabbed Yuto's collar. A pretty black velvet collar with chains trailing down, attached to the iron in his nipples. Iron that the man had pierced into him weeks ago. 

Yuto’s arms dropped being released, he fell on the stone floor, unable to move. The only thing moving was his untouched dick. It hurt with every twitch, his erection restricted by a shining metal guard. The man grew a sadistic smile.

“You look beautiful.”

A leather belt got tied around each legs, keeping his calves to his thighs, forcing him to open up. Yuto's hips were lifted and he felt the man's cock push against his insides. He bit down on the gag while the man slammed against his hips. A sting rushed through his arms, like electricity, as the man pinned his wounded wrists to the ground. Groans and muffled sounds echoed through the cold room. Unable to breathe properly, hands digging into his wounds and his climax held captive, made desperate tears flowed down Yuto's cheeks. 

The man pulled back, pushing deeper into the scrawny figure. His rhythm stuttered and Yuto felt himself being filled up, making his eyes roll back. A swift hand took off his prison, cum shot onto his stomach, dirtying him further. Yuto didn’t care anymore, he didn’t even know anymore if he loved or hated this. His mouth was dry and his body ached while the man untied the rest. 

The man got up leaving a ruined body on the ground.

“I’ll see you tomorrow darling,” he whispered, before shutting a big metal door, blocking out the light.


End file.
